


4F Comic: War's end

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (Fancomics) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, nudity but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After V-E day, Steve gets his reassignment papers: prophylactic auxiliaries are ordered to return to major pro-stations to serve the withdrawing soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4F Comic: War's end

**Author's Note:**

> Thus completes the 4F story I wanted to tell. Everything is now in chronological order in a series here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/290279
> 
> It's also going into a book! I'm making it a 40-page fanzine. It's available for a very short pre-order period. You can get it by Tuesday, July 21st at [this link](http://sushux.storenvy.com/collections/126438-all-products/products/13809108-4f-fanzine). It's "pay what you want", from $0-$3. More info on tumblr [here](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/124432327228/woo-guess-who-just-got-their-last-4f-comic). If you have any questions, please don't bother the owner of the storenvy, and instead please contact me through tumblr.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/124475788563/and-they-lived-happily-ever-after-i-may-have-set)]
> 
> This comic took a lot of thinking and dialogue tweaking because it's really about Steve and Bucky normalizing their relationship now that they're not "Sarge" and "pro-boy" anymore. And Bucky and Steve are notoriously bad at talking about their feelings. This is especially true in 4F-verse, where Steve has a bigger chip on his shoulder from having to grow up in Brooklyn without Bucky, and Bucky has more anger/angst issues from all that Zola stuff. But I'm glad they're able to work it out! :D


End file.
